Inuyasha's Tears
by Drake Clawfang
Summary: What would it take to make Inuyasha cry? Kikyo dying again? Kagome betraying him? Naraku getting the jewel? Oneshot. Rated for one little obscene word.


Inuyasha's Tears

It was a normal day in the Sengoku Jidai for Inuyasha and his friends. Kagome was hoping to find a hot spring when they rested, Sango was worried about Hiraiktsu needing tempering, and Miroku was busy trying to watch her butt in her leather taijya outfit. Then Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air. He caught a scent and growled. A few moments later, Kagome sensed two jewel shards coming towards them fast. She groaned. Not again...

"Hey Kagome, how the mutt treating ya?" Kouga grinned, screeching to a stop in front of her. Kagome didn't bother to answer, Inuyasha always had that covered. It seemed that every time the shard hunt got slow, and she and Inuyasha had time together without battling rabid youkai, Kouga came along. Then he and Inuyasha fought, he ran off, Inuyasha yelled at Kagome for accepting Kouga's advances. Then of course, she sat him a few times and went home.

"Get away from her you stupid wolf!" Inuyasha snarled, whipping out Tetsusaiga.

"Sit boy." Kagome muttered, bored. Did they really have to go through this every time Kouga came around? She had told him she wasn't going to be his mate several times, but he couldn't take a hint. And unlike Hojo, who was just hoping for a date or two, Kouga wantedcommitment.

"So Kagome, are you ready to be my mate yet?" Kouga asked, flashing another grin and grabbing her hands. Kagome lowered her head and chuckled. Lowering her heads was just a cover for the eye rolling she was doing under her bangs.

"I told you before Kouga, I can't." she said.

"The mutt won't let you huh?" he growled. Kagome groaned.

"It's not that, it's just with Naraku and the jewel shards, we..."

"So you can be my mate once we kill Naraku and put the jewel back together, right?" Kouga asked with a smile. That grin of his was getting annoying.

"I just don't know..." Kagome said, trailing off.

"Why not?" Kouga protested.

"Well, there's Inuyasha." Kagome started.

"What about him?" Kouga growled. "I'm better looking, stronger, smarter,nicer. Plus, I'm not a filthy hanyou." Kagome's teeth were grinding harder with every word. Then he called Inuyasha a filthy hanyou, and she snapped.

"Just shut up already!" she yelled. She ripped her hands out of Kouga's and pushed him back, jabbign a finger in his chest. "Now you listen to me, you mangy wolf! Inuyasha is a damn fine man! He's the best looking guy I've ever seen, _including you_! If you're so much stronger, how come you've yet to kill him every time you fight? And don't forget that you need jewel shards to just match him! If you took out those things, he'd cleave you in two before you even saw him draw Tetsusaiga!"

"He actually knows when to take a hint, unlike some people who just can't understand that I _don't want to be their mate_!You spout off the same mindless drivel every time you see me! And you claim to have forgotten Ayame, who loves you, and would be happy to be your mate, but you're too stuborn and thick-headed to swallow your pride and take her! Inuyasha has his nice side too, he just doesn't get to show it because you're always pissing him off!"

"And he may be a hanyou, but he's the greatest guy in the world! You're full youkai, who cares? In case you've forgotten, you kidnapped me, and declared me your woman without even knowing me! Inuyasha may be a jerk sometimes, but deep down, he cares about what I think! But whenever I tell you that I don't want to be your mate, it just goes in one ear and out the other, which must be a pretty uneventful trip because there's nothing in that big fat head of yours!" Kagome grabbed Kouga by the ear and pulled him, pressing her lips to his ear.

"Now listen up, because this is that last time I'm ever going to say this! I don't want to be your mate, so stop coming around! And if youever ask me again, I'm going to rip those shards out of your legs, and let Inuyasha do what he will with you! Now do us all a favor and FUCK OFF!" Kagome yelled the last two words as loud as she could. Kouga screamed in pain as his ears popped and started to bleed. He spun around and ran into the forest as fast as he could.

"Kagome..." Sango started, coming up beside her. Kagome stood there, jaw dropped and panting heavily.

"Sango, I didn't mean to hurt him, I just didn't want him to insult Inuyasha like that, and..."

"About Inuyasha..." Sango said. Kagome looked at her curiously, and Kagome followed her finger as she pointed. Inuyasha stood a few feet away with his back to them. His shoulders were shaking, and Kagome gasped. She ran up to the hanyou and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha..." she started. Suddenly, he spun around, and Kagome was shocked to see him crying. Tears were running down his face, and a small, happy smile graced his lips. He flung his arms around Kagome and hugged her tightly.

"You don't know how long I've wanted you to say that!" he sobbed. Kagome gulped and slowly patted him on the back.

"Um...no problem."


End file.
